When Taken
by Antwanaizja
Summary: Penelope and Spencer are taken and held together, what do they do, how do they cope. What will happen if they have and admit their feelings for each other. What are the team going to do and how are they going to find them, Sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1

When Reid woke up he realized many things , 1 he was tied to a chair, 2 he was in front of a table in what looked like a dining room in a house, and 3 Penelope was tied to a chair across from him.

"Garcia, Garcia wake up" Reid said trying to wake her up

"Five mire minutes" Penelope said sleeping

"Now, Garcia" he said forcefuly,that woke her up

"What happened Reid, where are we" she asked realizing the same things he did

"I don't know, Garcia" Reid said

**now, now doctor Reid, you and Miss Garcia are in your home**

"this is not my home and who are you, why have you done this" Reid shouted

**but it is your home, the one you own together, and I am the one who sees**

"sees what" Penelope asked

**the way you look at each other of course, I have done this because you both need to see that you belong together**

"what" she asked

The door opens and they turn their heads to look, it is a woman in her late thirties she has jet black hair and is really tall about 5'9 if Reid had to guess she has kind of pale skin but not too pale where she looks I'll she has one green eye and one blue she wears thick black glasses and her hair is down on her shoulders, she is wearing a short black leather skirt, black fishnets, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She comes into the room.

**hello doctor Reid don't do anything rash, I am about to untie the both of you and bring you your dinner**

" what time is it" Penelope asked

**9:30** the woman says as she untied Penelope and then Reid

**now you might as well look around your new home **

"How long are we going to be here" Reid asked

**till you realize you are meant to be a couple **the woman says leaving them to explore

"You look that way I'll look this way k" Reid asked

"No, I'm scared to be alone, don't leave me to explore by myself, please Reid" Penelope asked

"Okay" he says as they walk out of the dining room. They walk into the living room, it's right there as you leave the dining room, they walk past the dark blue sofa, coffee table and flat screen tv. They find the bathroom, it has a shower with a door it is big enough for two people, the bathroom has a marble sink and of course a toilet the mirror was right above the sink, they leave the bathroom and continue exploring and find a master bedroom, the bedroom had beige walls a dark brown dresser with a mirror above it the floor was carpeted, the carpet was dark blue like the sofa in the living room. It had an enjoyable suite bathroom as well just like the other bathroom, the bedroom had a king sized bed with a dark bedframe and a black silk sheet, and a deep red blanket, they left the room and explored more to find two empty rooms and then they found what horrified them the most out of everything, a nursery completely decorated with a white crib and a beige carpet and the walls were painted a mint green it had a white changing table, there were toys around the room. They just slowly backed out and went to the living room and sat o the sofa.

"What are we gonna do" Penelope asked

"We can't do anything" Reid said

The woman came back

**you could stop running away from your feelings for each other**

"we don't have feelings for each other" Reid shouted at the woman

**oh doctor Reid I think you just hurt Miss Garcia's feelings**

"I have to lay down" Penelope said as she went to the bedroom

**I'll leave the food, if you need anything just Holla **the woman said and then left

"God, what are we going to do" Reid said

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_It has been_ a_ month_ since_ Penelope and Reid have been taken and the team don't know what to do_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"God, why can't we find anything to save them" Prentiss shouted

"We will find them and bring them back safely " rossi said

"You better" Derek said busting through the door

"What are you doing here" Prentiss asked

"My best friend is missin and you didn't think I would be here" Derek asks

"Im sorry I'm just stressed because of everything" Prentiss said

"It's OK can I do anything to help" Derek asks

"Yeah go with JJ and help her do a rundown on everyone in Penelope and Reid's lives" Prentiss said and Derek did just that

_meanwhile back at the house Penelope and Reid were taken to_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"God, why me" Penelope cried sitting on the couch, she started to watch a movie but started to cry because she wants to go home to Sergio her adorable cat.

"Penelope everything is going to be okay, the team is going to be able to get us home safely" Reid said coming out of the bathroom

"How can you be so calm" she asks as he sits down beside her on the couch

"Because when you freak out and start to cry I get sad because I don't like to see you so upset" Reid said looking into her eyes

"Reid..." Penelope said

"Yeah" he asks

"This is why.." she said

"Why what..."he asks

"She thinks we'd be a couple" she says more tears coming back to her eyes

"Penelope, no she thinks that because..." he says going quiet at the end of it and she can't hear him

"Whst, you have to speak up,Reid " she says

"Because I love you " he blurts out before he could stop himself , she gasps and looks him in the eyes

"Really, or is this some kind of weird Stockholm syndrome" she asks

"No I loved you before we were taken" he says not going to back down now that she knows

"Oh, we then I guess she isn't as crazy as we originally thought, I mean she is crazy but there is base evidence behi-" she says getting cut off by Reid kissing her. She kisses him back and he angles his body so he can kiss her pull back and smile "wow" she said

"Yeah wow" he said " do you want to continue this and see where it goes or Is this too fast to soon, I'll go slow for you if need time, I mean we've got time"

" I think I'd like to contimue" she says and they Co time to kiss and only kiss all day

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_it's been another month and they still haven't been found_

_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_

It had been a month since Penelope and Reid started dating I guess you could say. They were in the dining room eating dinner that Penelope had made.

whoever the woman is that is keeping them is not worried about paying for the online shopping and the groceries, she apparently has a lot of money because she tells them whatever they want they can have and Penelope being Penelope has expensive taste in clothes.

"I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level Spencer" Penelope said, the farthest that they had ever gone was an intense make out session, she wanted to make sure that they were in the relationship for keeps and she was still coming to terms with everything

"Really, because I understand if you're still not ready" he said

"I'm ready" she said. They finished eating and she started to was the dishes when

"Penelope, leave them and lets go" Reid said. She stopped and they headed for the bedroom. They sat on the bed,

"Are you sure Penny" he asks

"Yes I'm positive" she says and kisses him. She pulls back from the kiss and they stand as they start to strip. He is left staring at Penelope wearing nothing but his boxers, she is wearing a white lace bra and matching thong. He reaches around her and undoes her bra. Her bra falls to the floor and he growls. With his eyes fixated on her breasts he reaches out and grabs her bringing her closer to him.

"I love you, Penny" he whispered in to her ear

"I love you too, Spencer " she whispered back

They sit down on the bed and she lay herself down on her back, she pulled off her thong and he spread her legs, he pulled off his boxers and slowly slid inside her."oh, Spencer you feel so good, so so good" she whimpers, he pulls back out and pushes back inside her deeply. She moans "god, Spencer, so deep". He pulls out and pushes himself in side of her faster and deeper than before. As he continues to do this he notices the look of pure bliss on Penelope's beautiful face he knew that their first time together would not last as long, and so he reached down between the two of them and rubs her clit fast and hard, she cums "Spencer" and squeezes on his dick so tight he cums deep inside her. He pushes himself off of her and lays beside her.

"I love you, Spencer" she says

"I love you too, Penny" he says as he pulls the blankets up around them, he wraps his arms around her and they spoon as they fall asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Back at the BAU

"We can't give up, we will find them, we have to" Derek says

"I know and want that too but-" Emily starts

"I think I found something that can help" Kevin says barging into the room

"Really, what is it" Emily asks

"It's an email, directed to the BAU" Kevin says

"What does it say" JJ asked. Kevin puts the email up on the screen,

**dear BAU,**

**Don't worry I'm taking good care of Doctor Reid and Miss Garcia, if you're worried about never seeing them again stop, I'm not a murderer or a psychopath, I'll try to bring them to you as soon as possible**

**Xo - Captor**

Emily reads aloud

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three weeks since the team got the email, and they still get emails from whoever it is that took Reid and Penelope..

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Derek, go home, be with your wife and son" Prentiss said

"You'll inform me of anything happening, right" Derek asks

"Yes, now go" she says . He leaves and heads to his family

"Rossi, what are we gonna do" she asks

"We will find them, the emails we get don't seem to be implying a thing dangerous happening" he says

"I know, I just worry, okay, I miss them" she says

"I know that, we all do, but we will find" he says

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Penny, are you okay in there" Reid asks from right outside the bathroom door

"Yeah, I'm okay, sorry " she says coming out of the bathroom

"You've been throwing up a bit lately" Reid says worried

"Yeah, I don't know what is wrong, I just couldn't get a handle on the smell of the coffee" she says and Reid gets an idea, an idea that makes him happy.

"Penny, I'm a doctor remember and I think I know what's wrong" he says

"Really, what is it " she asks

"I think you might be pregnant" he says

"Really" she asks with tears in her eyes

"Yeah, wait why are you crying this is a good thing" he asks

"Really" she asks

"Yeah, just think if you are pregnant we could be having a baby, a mini me and you it'll be a genius in everything and it will be adorable, all of our kids will be" he says

"All of our kids" she asks

"Yeah, if you are this will be just the start, I love you Penny, and I want a family with you, even if the situation of being trapped here is not ideal for a family, I'd be happy to have a family with you, I love you Penny" he says and she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"I love you too, I do want a family with you, I hustle didn't know how would feel if it started here, what if you feel differently when we're free" she asks scared

"I won't feel differently because I love you, I wouldn't leave you and our beautiful genius family, I love you Penny, you have to understand that" he says

"I do, and I love you too Spencer" she says feeling better and excited by the idea of starting a family

"Now I think we should eat and then celebrate" he says with a wiggle of his eyebrows that makes her giggle

"I like that idea" she says with a smile. They go and eat chocolate chip pancakes with real maple syrup and drink orange juice, they had back to bedroom after eating and start "celebrating".

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next morning Penelope wakes up and gets out of bed and takes a shower. Once she is getting out of the shower she puts on a hot pink, lace, front clasp bra and a matching thong, she puts on her white silk robe and heads to the nursery and just stands there.

"Wow, a baby," she says quietly before she leaves closing the door behind her. She heads go the living room and watches tv for an hour before _she _arrives.

**hello **she says as she walks into the room

**what are you** **watching** she askswatching

"Cartoons, we have to talk" Penelope said

**about what, where is Doctor Reid **she asks

"He is asleep in the bedroom" Penelope said "I think I might be pregnant" Penelope said

**really, oh, okay I'll have to buy you diapers and a test and get you looked at by a doctor **she says

"How, you don't allow or seem to want us to leave" Penelope asked

**don't worry about that, I will be getting you seen by a doctor, I am sorry I can't have you leave just yet, I'm too attached **she says

"But we miss everyone" Penelope said sadly

**don't worry I'm sure that you can see them soon enough **she says

"What about when the kid is born, will they be allowed to leave" Penelope asked

**well of course they have to go to school **she says

**I'll get you checked out tomorrow by a wonderful doctor I promise **she says as she leaves

Reid came out of the bedroom and sat next to Penelope

"Hey babe what's up" he asked looking at her

"I don't think that she is going to ever let us go " she said with tears coming to her eyes

"Why do you think that" he asked

"She said that she was getting too attached " she said ton the edge of crying "I want to go home, in a house we picked, with a picket fence and a dog, with our future children, and to share the news with our friends and family " she said not bothering to back the tears anymore

"Baby, even if she doesn't let us go, I believe that we will see the team again, I just want you to remember, that even if we don't i love you, but we will be found" he said trying to soothe her crying

"I love you too" she said

"Let's watch a movie okay" he said

"Just as long as you hold me" she said. Penelope suggests a movie on Netflix and Spencer agrees because he wants her to feel better. She turned on the tv and turns on Netflix she picks "Mary Poppins Returns" Because she really enjoyed the first 6 times. Spencer holds her in his arms as they watch and laugh at the movie

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The movie ends and Penelope is asleep against Spencer

_all that crying today must have tired her out, poor Penny._ he gets up off the couch and goes to the kitchen to make lunch. He makes grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, he reaches up on the fridge for the crackers and puts them on the counter. He grabs a large plate and puts a sandwich on it the grabs a bowl, puts that on the plate and fills it soup and next to the bowl he puts some crackers. He does the same on another plate for himself. He brings that to the table in the dining room. He goes back to the kitchen and gets two cups he brings them to the table. He goes in to the living room and walks up to Penelope and couches need her.

"Penny, sweetie, you need to wake, I made lunch" he says quietly to wake her gently

"You had me at lunch, munchkin" she says sitting up

"It's grilled cheese with tomato soup and crackers, what would you like to drink" he asks

"Can I have some sprite, please, babe" she says with a sweet smile

"I love it when you call me babe" he says. They go into the dining room and Penelope sits down.

"I'll be right back" he says before he goes into the kitchen to get the sprite. He comes back and puts the soda in the middle of the table.

"What did she say when you told her that you think you might be pregnant" he asked carefully trying not to make her cry

"That she would find a good doctor and buy diapers, I asked if they we're able to go outside and she said that would so they could go to school" she said

"She's kind of caring in a way" he said lightly

"I guess" she said. They finished eating and head to bedroom. Penelope takes off her robe and is reaching for the covers when she hears Spencer growl. She looks up and looks at him, confused until she sees the tent in his boxers. She just smiles,

"You ok there honey" she asks. He walks around the bed, grabs her and kisses her until he feels her relax, he pulls out of the kiss and she groans in annoyance.

"You okay there honey" he asked repeating her words

"No, now I'm all hot and bothered" she says with annoyance

"Well, what do you want me to do about that" he asks knowing what she wants

"What I want is for you to fuck me, fuck me till I'm unable to do anything but moan your name" she said

"I think I can do that" he said kissing her deeply. His tongue on her lips begging for entrance when she opens her mouth his tongue enters, he leads her over to the bed and lays her on her back. He pulls down her thong then unclasps her bra.

"Play with yourself" he says

"W-what" she asks opening her eyes to look at him

"Do it, I wanna see you cum just by thinking of me" he says. She moves to the center of the bed. She sits with her back against the pillows and bedframe. She moves one hand up to her breast and the other to her pussy, she gathers some wetness and moves it to her clit, with her left hand she rubs her nipple so that it becomes rock hard, with her right she starts to rub small, light circles on her clit. Spencer gets on the bed and sits on his knees in front of her, he spreads her legs and groans, he sees just how wet she is.

"Faster" he says. She makes the circles on her clit faster. He gets closer and goes to the breast that she isn't touching and puts his mouth on it. He kicks her nipple so now it's just as hard as the other. Her hand picks up the pace again and by this time she is moaning loudly.

"God Spencer" she moans

"Are you close" he asks

"Yeah" she says

"Good, don't come yet" he says and she whimpers but nods her head. He moves his left hand to her pussy, he sticks two fingers inside and she moans "FUCK". She starts to grind against his hand

"Don't cum yet" he says. She continues to grind her hips against him and moan

"Please babh, please I need to cum so bad" she pleads

"Not yet" he says. He knows she is so close to the edge and so he starts to lightly bite her nipple "FUCK Spencer, please"

"NOW" he says and she tightens around his fingers and convulses.

"FUCK, SPENCER, FUCK ME" she screams from cumming with so much force blacks out, he pulls his fingers out of her and his mouth off of her nipple and kisses her forehead. When she opens her eyes she looks at him and winks,

"Damn, and I didn't think it could get any better than the other times" she said

"Believe me when I say I will make it my mission to keep you satisfied" he said before kissing her

"Come on Spencer I'm ready for you to fuck me" she says. He pulls himself up and slowly pushes himself inside of her.

"God, Spencer " she moans. He pulls out and pushes back in deeply, hitting her g-spot

"FUCK" she moans he does it again

"God baby, faster" she begs and he speeds up his pace as he thrusts himself inside her deeply

"Baby, harder, fuck me" she moans. He goes faster and harder this time and every time he pushes into her he hits her g-spot

"God, baby, make me cum" she moans in his ear. She pulls him into a kiss, he reaches down and strokes her very sensitive clit. She tightens around his cock and Cuma

"FUCK" She moans. He spurts string after string of his cum deep inside of her. He pulls himself out of her and lays next to her.

"Pemy" he says

"Yes, love bug" she asks

"You moaned like no one has ever found your g-spot before, have they" he asks making her blush

"It's really embarrassing, but no, you are the man that has ever found my g-spot" she says as red as a tomato

"Good, I'd like to keep it that way" he says possessively "they weren't man enough to take care of you like I can, and they definitely cant make you moan, cum and scream like I can " he says making her moan

"Spencer, I love you but I'm tired and you keep making me hornier by the second" she says kissing him

"Go to sleep Penny, we are gonna need all the rest we can get if you're going to have my baby" he says pulling the blanket over them.

"Okay, goodnight, love you Spencer" she says closing her eyes. He closes his eyes kisses her forehead and goes to sleep.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope woke up to someone watching her sleep. That was Reid, as soon as he saw her eyes open he kissed her.

"We, get to find out if you're pregnant today Penny" he said as excited as a kid in a candy shop

"I'm glad you're excited babe" she said before kissing him

"Come on we have to get dressed" Penelope said as she got out of bed. She puts on a yellow lace bra and matching yellow panties, she puts on a sky blue skirt and an blue ombre shirt and a blue bow in her hair. Spencer on boxers. He puts on a Navy blue sweater and beige pants. They leave the bedroom and head to the kitchen for breakfast. They sit there eating until _she_ comes in.

**hey, I brought a doctor to check you out, this is Amanda** she says

"Hi, so what do you have to do" Penelope asked

"Just a check up and a pregnancy test, follow me" Amanda said and her and Penelope left the room

"How come you know our names, but we don't know yours" Spencer asked

**sorry, my name is Jackie **Jackie said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_In the other room_

"How long does it take" Penelope asked

"About five minutes, while we wait tell me about you and your husband" Amandatory asked

"We aren't married yet, and we aren't here because we want to be" Penelope said in a hushed tone

"What do you mean" Amanda asked

"We were taken and forced to stay here" Penelope said "we work for the FBI " Penelope said

"Oh, let's look at the test" Amanda said changing the subject

"Okay, well what does it say" Penelope asked

"Congratulations, you are pregnant. Penelope" Amanda said

"Wow" Penelope said. They left the room and went back to the kitchen.

"I can't do all of the appointments here, she needs to come to the doctors for ultrasounds" Amanda said

**okay, when is her next appointment **Jackie asked

"How about next week, for the ultrasound" Amanda asked

**that works, thanks you for coming Amanda **Jackie said. Jackie and Amanda left.

"We're having a baby" Penelope said as she hugged Spencer

"This is great" he said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_almost 9 months later_

"Push, Penelope" Amanda said, Penelope pushed until they could their baby cry. Penelope felt a pain near her womb again

"Amanda, I think I have to push again" Penelope said. Amanda looked and said

"Penelope, don't freak out but, your having another baby" Amanda said

"Oh, god, it hurts" Penelope said

"Push, Penelope" Amanda said

"You are doing so well, Penny" Spencer said. Penelope pushed and brought into the world two beautiful baby girls.

"They look just like you baby" Spencer said. Penelope was wheeled into her hospital room and so were the girls.

"What do you wanna name them" Spencer asked

"Paris Jennifer and London Emily Reid " Penelope said smiling

"That's beautiful, Penny" Spencer said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_almost 2 years later at the BAU _

"I Finally found them" Kevin said running into the conference room

"What, really" Prentiss asked

"Really, their at 182 sunset drive in California" Kevin said

"Let's go" Rossi said

"JJ, on our way inform Morgan" Prentiss said

"Gotcha" JJ said as they all ran to the SUV's

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_At the house_

"mmmmm, Spencer I have to get up and feed the girls" Penelope said

"Penny, what is a couple of minutes" he asked

"Their babies they can't just get it themselves babe" Penelope said

"Please Penny, I need you right now" Spencer pleaded

"God, you're lucki have an increased sex drive because of this baby" Penelope said kissing him

"I'm on top though" Penelope said as she threw one leg over his lap

"I completely fine with that" Spencer said. She lined him up at her entrance and began to ride him.

"God, this is great" Penelope moans. Spencer flips them over and takes control, he speeds up his thrusts

"Mmmmmmmmm GOD, Spencer harder" Penelope moans

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_Outside the house_

"3...2...1...rush" Prentiss said as they rushed the house. They entered through the back door and found Jackie sleeping on the couch in the garage. They police cuff her and the team storm into the house. The see the living room and the bathroom. They hear something from the end of the hall. The walk up quietly and listen.

"Mmmmmmmmm" they hear through the door. "3...2...1... enter" Prentiss mouths. They break down the door and they see Spencer and Penelope quickly cover themselves with the blanket. The team exit the room to allow them to get dressed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They come out of the room. Penelope is dressed in a black pencil skirt with ruffles and a sky blue silk shirt with buttons and a bunch of blue streaks in her hair. Spencer is wearing blue jeans and sneakers and a white t-shirt.

"Told you they would find us" Spencer says earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Penelope.

"Quit it genious" Penelope said

"Wow, i did not expect to see that now I can't under that" Prentiss said

"How long has that been happening" Rossi asked. Spencer and Penelope look at each other and then look at the team.

"About 2 years" Penelope said

"But you've gone for about that long" Prentiss said confused

"Since a month after we got here" Spencer said. Spencer turns to look at Penelope "you have to get them before they start screaming" he said and she leaves the room.

"Get who" JJ asked and everyone except Spencer stares as Penelope comes back into the room carrying to babies.

"Our daughters" Spencer said as he took Paris from Penelope

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: **sorry all of the chapters for this story and my others don't come out quickly it's just that I have a really busy schedule. Anyway I hope you enjoy - Antwanaizja

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Wow" JJ said

"Kids" Prentiss said

"How old are they" JJ asked

"One and a half" Penelope said

"We weren't expecting twins" Penelope said

"The doctor only saw one" Reid said

"Wait.. doctor" Prentiss asked. It was then that they took in the way they were dressed. They were dressed in nice looking, new clothes and so were the babies.

"We were so worried about you guys" Prentiss said

"We missed you guys so much" Prentiss said

"Same here" Penelope said

"So what are their names" Rossi asked

"Paris Jennifer and London Emily "Penelope said pointing to the letters on the babies shirts indicating who is who.

"Aww, thanks" Prentiss said

"I'm also pregnant again" Penelope said

"Really" JJ asked

"Yeah" Penelope said

"How far along are you" JJ asked

"Three months" Penelope said

"Wow" JJ said

"Let's get out of here" Rossi said. They all left and headed to the BAU. They arrive at the BAU and they head to the conference room, getting looks by everyone as they go. Once in the conference room they take a seat.

"Wow a lot can change in almost two years" Alvez said

"Yeah" JJ said

"Well I think for the better" Penelope said smiling at her boyfriend

"Yeah, I don't think I could be happier" Spencer said smiling back at her

"I have to go get more...coffee anyone want something" JJ asked

"No" everyone said and JJ left

"What was that about" Penelope asked

"Alot happened while you guys were...away" Rossi said not knowing how else to put it

"You can say taken" Spencer said

"Yeah, that, well she and will divorced" Emily said

"What, why" Penelope asked

"She wouldn't say, just that they weren't connecting like they used to" Alvez said

"We must have made her feel bad acting so lovey-dovey" Penelope said

"There is no way that you could have known" Emily said

"That is true" Penelope said

"WHERE IS SHE" they heard some shout. In come through the door is none other than Derek Morgan.

"God, babygirl, you scared the hell out of me" Derek said coming up to her

"Language, my babies have ears, and I missed you too" Penelope looked at her then at Reid and saw two little babies he looked back at Penelope.

"You had kids, my babygirl is a mom" Derek said smiling

"We should have play dates" Derek said excitedly

"Woah Derek chill they just got back and you want to start about play dates" Emily said

"Well my babygirl has babies and I have a baby we should have play dates" Derek said " I also missed her like hell" he said

"Language" Penelope said swatting his arm

"Sorry, I'm just excited to have you back" Derek said

"What am I chopped liver" Reid asked

"Of course not honey, you are lovely and amazing and the father to my angels" Penelope said

"Awwwwww" everyone said watching them kiss as JJ came back into the room. JJ sits down across from them with her coffee.

"What is going to happen now" JJ asked

"What do you mean" Prentiss asked

"Well their living situation is going to be different" Derek said

"Well, we will just find a house" Penelope said

"Yeah" Spencer said bouncing one of the babies on his knee

"What aboUT our things and apartments, do we still have them" Penelope asked " and what about Esther"

"Babygirl I have Esther and you and pretty boys things are in storage we didn't get rid of them" Derek said

"Well. it's been a long day. I managed to get us all the week off. So we should get going" Prentiss said. They all get up. Penelope walks over to Spencer.

"I'm gonna ride with Derek to pick up Esther you coming" Penelope asked

"Yeah give me a sec JJ said she wanted to talk to me. I'll be right down, wait for me" he said

"Always" Penelope said. She kissed him quickly not wanting to draw attention, took both babies, and left leaving just JJ and Spencer in th room. She walks up to him.

"What's up JJ" Spencer asked

"Do you love her" JJ asked

"What, why would you ask that, of course I love Penelope" Spencer said offended by the question

"I'm sorry. It's just cause I love you. Like I'm in love with you' JJ said

"I'm not having this talk with you _Jennifer_" Spencer said "I love my girlfriend and one day she will be more than just my girlfriend and the mother of my children, she will be my wife, when I get the chance to buy a ring and ask her. And I'm offended that you would even ask if I loved her, and the fact that you thought it would be an okay thing to just say you love me. Well it's not, and u don't want to have this conversation again with out Penelope present. Spencer said

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_Later that same_ night. _In Penelope and Spencer's apartment _

"I'm so glad they finally went to sleep" Penelope said as her and Spencer get into bed

"Yeah, I'm so glad they are finally starting to sleep through the night" Spencer said

"I love you Penny, I want you to know that. You know that right" Spencer said

"Yeah, I know. I love you too" Penelope said

"It has been a long day. I don't think I can remember the last time that I was thus tired" Spencer said

"Me too, good night Spencer" Penelope said tiredly

"Good night, Penny" Spencer said

_should I tell her about Jennifer _he thought

_no, they are friends it would ruin that, if it happens again, then I will have no choice but maybe Jennifer will let this go. I hope she does_ he thought

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_The next week_

"Hey JJ, want to go get lunch with us" Penelope asked coming up next to her with Spencer

"Sure, where do you wanna go" JJ asked

"The place we used to go to together" Penelope asked

"Yeah, that's cool" JJ said

"Oh shoot, I forget my purse, babe I'll be right back" Penelope said heading back to her office to grab her purse.

"How was your week off" Spencer asked

"It would have been better if you were with me" JJ said smiling

"Jennifer, u thought I made it clear that we were just friends last week" Spencer said

"That's what you think but I think we would be great" JJ said

"I already have perfection" Spencer said ending the conversation. Penelope came back with her purse oblivious to anything that was being said and Spencer wrapped his arm around her. They walk to the restaurant because it's in walking distance. Penelope is in front of both of them skipping around like a child who's going to the park, with Jennifer and Spencer behind her. Jennifer keeps trying to hold his hand or touch him in some way but Spencer just kept moving her hands away from him. They get to the restaurant and Penelope and Spencer take a seat next to each other leaving Jennifer to sit across from them. They order lunch.

"So JJ, Em told us that you and Will divorced" Penelope said

"Yeah, we wanted different things" JJ said

"He moved back to new Orleans and I have Henry" JJ said

"How is henry" Penelope asked

"He is doing okay, well in school. He is smart just like uncle Spence" she said smiling at the, mainly Spencer but Penelope doesn't notice, but Spencer does.

"I have to use the ladies room, excuse me" Penelope said getting up. When out of sight JJ runs her foot up Spencer's leg. He moves his leg.

"Jennifer, stop. I am not interested in you that way. I love Penelope" Spencer said getting really annoyed with her behavior. Penelope comes back to the table and senses the tension. She sits down and kisses his cheek. He turns his face to look at her.

"I love you, Penny" Spencer said trying to get Jennifer off his back.

"I love you too" Penelope said. Spencer kisses her and moves his hand to the back of her head, he deepens the kiss by thrusting his tongue in to her mouth. Penelope moans and he takes advantage of this by exploring her mouth even more. Jennifer is watching this with an angry look on her face.

"Spencer, people are looking" Penelope said breathlessly

"I don't care, I love you and I'm gonna kiss you when I fell like it" Spencer said

"I love you too" Penelope said

"I think we should start heading back to work " JJ said

"Yeah, we should" Spencer said and they pay and get up and leave and head back to work.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_Back at the BAU _

Spencer walked Penelope to her office. Once there she pulls him inside. She locks the door and heads to her computers and hacks into the security system and turns off the cameras. She turns around and walks up to him.

"You have to finish what you started" Penelope said as she started stripping off her clothes

"You know how horn I get when I'm pregnant" Penelope said once she was down to just her bra and panties. Instead of taking off his pants Spencer just unzipped his pants knowing it was quicker. He pulled her over to the couch and bent her over the arm. He pulled down her panties and pulled out his dick. He slowly pushes himself inside of her. She moans, he moves his hand over her mouth.

"We have to be quiet" Spencer said as he thrust himself back into her. He sets a punishingly fast pace and moves his hand to her clit and the other to her hip. The one on her clit is moving almost as fast as him and he knows she is abut to cum when she starts squeezing his cock.

"That's it Penny, cum for me" Spencer said and she squeezes more and she squeals and he moves his hand back to her mouth to stop her from being too loud as he squirted into her. He slows down and pulls out. He turns her around and kisses her.

"I love you" Penelope said putting her clothes back on

"I love you too" Spencer said putting his dick away. Once Penelope is dressed Spencer opens the door and leaves. Penelope goes to her computers and turns back on the cameras.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_later, after work at Penelope and Spencer's apartment_

"hey, Penny, we have to talk" Spencer said

"About what" Penelope asked

"Jennifer" Spencer said

"What about her" Penelope asked

"She, well she keeps coming on to me" Spencer said

"W-What" Penelope asked. Spencer stood up and walked over to her and held her.

"Since when" Penelope asked

"Last week" Spencer said

"Why didn't you tell me" Penelope asked

"I knew it would ruin your friendship with her" Spencer said

"I rather it ruin my friendship than my relationship with you" Penelope said

"It would never ruin our relationship, I love you" Spencer said

"Why" Penelope asked "wait is that why sher and Will divorced" Penelope asked

"I guess" Spencer said

"Penny don't cry" Spencer said

"I'm trying" Penelope said making her start crying. Spencer led her over to the bed and tucked her under the covers and himself into her side, so that he is holding her.

"I want to have a talk with her" Penelope said

"Alone or together" Spencer asked

"together" Penelope said

"Okay, goodnight Penny" Spencer said

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM _**

_The next morning_

Penelope woke up feeling sick and rushes to the bathroom. Spencer rushes in after her and kneels next to her. He rubs her back and keeps her hair back as she throws up. Once finished she sits back and Spencer flushes the toilet.

"And here I was hoping the morning sickness would be gone soon" Penelope said

"It will, it just takes time" Spencer said

"Do you want to talk to her today" Spencer asked

"Yeah, I'm hoping the sooner that this is out of the way the sooner we can move past this" Penelope said

"Okay, I'll call her over later today. Right now you need some sleep" Spencer said helping her up. He led her back to the bedroom and she layed down. He pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and left the room. He went in the kitchen to male breakfast. He made chocolate chip pancakes knowing that's what she liked to eat when she was pregnant with the twins. He finished making the pancakes and poured two glasses of orange juice. He brought the food and drinks over to the dining table and went to their bedroom. He walked over and tried to wake her up.

"Penny, I made breakfast. It's your favorite chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice" Spencer said

"Thank you, you are a saint. I knew that their was a reason that I fell in love with you" Penelope said waking up slowly. He helps her up and leads her to the table. He pulls out the chair and helps her into it.

"I'm gonna get the girls eat up, my love" Spencer said as he left to get the twins. He comes back with them in his arms and sets them down on the floor, since they don't have highchairs. He cuts up the pancakes and puts them in two separate bowls and hands them to the kids. He fills their bottles with apple juice and sets them down next to them. He walks over to the table and sits down and starts eating.

"We have to start looking for a place to move to" Penelope said

"I know, but we still have to settle in first Penny" Spencer said "it's been almost two years. Things have changed"

"I know. I forget that sometimes" Penelope said. They continue to have a rather pleasant conversation about stuff and where their going to move and in what type of house as they eat. As finish eating their food about fifteen minutes later they look over to where their twins have finished eating and are now playing in the food that they didn't eat. They see their daughters smile and hear them laugh and they know that eventually be alright.

Spencer gets up and wash the dishes while Penelope goes in to the bathroom and fills up the tub. Spencer finished washing the dishes and brought the girls into the bathroom and Penelope stops the water so it is not that high. Spencer and Penelope quickly strip the girls and put them in the tub. They wash them up, and Penelope goes to get clean clothes out of their room.

She comes back in to the bathroom and they dry off the girls change their diapers and dress them. They go into the living room and watch tv. They put the girls on the floor to play with their toys. It is almost three when Penelope looks at Spencer and says,

"You should call her now, we gotta get this over with" Penelope said

"Okay" Spencer said going over the house phone. He picks it up and dials Jennifer's number. He asks if she was able to come over today, she said she would be able to. She says she will be right over and then they hang up. It's almost half an hour later when the there is a knock on the door.

"You answer the door I'll put the girls down for their naps" Penelope said picking up the twins. Spencer walks over and opens the door.

"Hey. Come on in" Spencer said inviting her in "Penny, just put the girls down for their naps"

"That's good. Are they sleeping through the night yet" Jennifer asked

"Yeah, they have. Penny is hoping that the morning sickness will leave soon" Spencer said sitting down on the couch

"Takes time" Jennifer said sitting down really close next to him

"Could you scooch over, just a little bit" Spencer said

"Of course" Jennifer said scooching closer to him, knowing that's NOT what he meant. This is when Penelope comes back into the room. Penelope moves a finger over her lips so Spencer doesn't say anything to alert Jennifer of her presence. He doesn't and goes back to looking at Jennifer.

"What are you doing" Spencer asked

"Kiss me" Jennifer said

"What, no" Spencer said

"Why not" Jennifer asked, sounding like a kid who just got told that she couldn't go to the park.

"Because I've told you. I love Penelope" Spencer said

"As if" Jennifer snorted

"What is that supposed to mean" Spencer asked

"There is no way you love her" Jennifer said

"Why do you say that" Spencer asked

"You want me to list reasons" Jennifer asked

"Yes please" Spencer said

"She's weird, her style is strange, she talks about computers like their people, and she's **fat**" Jennifer said

"I like that she's different. She's different not weird. I think her style is unique. So what she is really passionate about what she can do on a computer, I would be too if I was the number one hacker there is. And don't you EVER say that's she is fat because she's not, she's curvy and I wouldn't change that. She is the love of my life and I would trade one hundred of you for one her" Spencer said bolting out of his seat.

Penelope sniffles and they both look at her. They notice the tear tracts on her face. Penelope walks over to Spencer and brings him into a tight hug. When they pull back from the hug she looks at him. He brings one of his hands up and caresses the side of her face and wipes away some of her tears.

"I love you" Penelope cried. Spencer glared at Jennifer. Spencer rubbed Penelope's back trying to calm her down.

"Sweetie, calm down. I love you too. Breath. You'll give yourself a migraine from crying so much" Spencer said. She eventually stops crying and pulls out of the hug and turns to Jennifer and wipes her eyes.

"I never knew you thought so poorly of me. I thought we were friends. You named me Henry's godmother did you think poorly of me then or is this just because you want my man" Penelope said

"Garcie" Jennifer said

"No, don't 'Garcie' me. You were my friend how can you say those things we're supposed to be a family. How can you sit here and say those things about me" Penelope said

"I love Spence" Jennifer said

"Teah, you might. But guess what, he doesn't love you, he loves me. ME, the quirky, weird, oddly dressed fat girl as you put it. Doesn't matter he loves me not you so get over it and get out" Penelope said pointing to the door. Jennifer slams the door as she leaves and Penelope sinks into the cushions on the couch as she cries.

"Penny, listen to me. I love you and you're not any of those things she said you were" Spencer

"I know. She's just jealous and it wouldn't matter because the only opinion I care about is yours. The love of my life" Penelope said "can we order take out" Penelope asked

"Of course, what would you like" Spencer said

"Pizza" Penelope replied "wake me up when it's here I tired myself from crying"

"Okay" Spencer said kissing her forehead. Penelope got up and went into their room. She layed down on the bed and closed her eyes.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_It's been 3 months since Penelope and Spencer confronted Jennifer and in that time they have fully moved in to a house big enough for them and their twins and and their soon to be other child. Penelope is about 6 months along. _

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

"Spencer. I'm home." Penelope said coming into the house

"In here" he shouted from the dining room. She walks in and sees mini, red, heart shaped candles in the dining room, the table is clothed in a deep red, two long candles in silver candle stick holders on the table. there are two plates of vegetarian lasagna, two cups of sprite and the bottle in the middle of the table.

"hey. I made dinner" Spencer said

"what is all this" Penelope asked

"its our second anniversary. I thought I would do something special" Spencer said

"that is so sweet of you" Penelope said "where are the girls"

" I have Emily and Tara watching them since they offered to babysit and wanted to spoil them" Spencer said 'you know, girl things"

"give me some sugar, _sugar_" Penelope said and Spencer kisses her. Penelope drops her bag on the floor and wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. Spencer pulls out of the kiss before it can get any farther.

"patience, Penny" Spencer said "after dinner and dessert we can get to the _good stuff_"

"but what if I want you to be my dessert" Penelope said innocently with a wink

"you are such a little tease" Spencer said

"I'm not a tease, I'm just horny and you love it" she said

" I do but I want us to have a romantic anniversary dinner" Spencer said

"fine but I will get some sweet, sweet lovin' later" Penelope said heading over to her chair. he pulls it out for her and she sits down, he kisses her hair and pushes in her chair. he goes and sits in his chair and they start eating.

"what do you think the baby is" Penelope asked

"it doesn't matter as long as it is healthy and looks like you" Spencer answered

"that's really sweet of you to say" Penelope said

" It is true" he said

" I know, that's why I love you" she said

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

" I think it is time for dessert" Spencer said getting up and going into the kitchen. He gets the red velvet cake out of the fridge and looks at it. He walks back into the dining room with it and sets it on the table.

" Spencer" Penelope said as he walks over to her and gets down on one knee

_"Penelope, you have intrigued me since the moment we met but I really fell in love with you when you got shot. I thought I was going to lose you. I was going to tell you how I felt but then you and Lynch were going out and you seemed happy and I did not want to ruin your shot at happiness. then you broke up and I thought you would never look at me, I thought that because of your extreme flirting with Morgan but nothing ever came of that. Anyway what I am trying to say is **will you marry me**_."

"yes, yes, a million times yes" Penelope cried. Spencer got off his knee and pulled her into a kiss. Once they pulled apart he led her to the bedroom. He stripped off all of his clothes leaving him in only boxers and walked over to Penelope. He moved his hands around her and unzipped her dress. Once unzipped he pulls her dress down, it falls to the floor leaving her only in a pale, baby pink lace bra and matching panties.

He unclasps her bra and moves the straps letting it fall to the floor. Once her breast were revealed his eyes darken and he moves his hands up and holds them in his hands. He moves his thumbs over her nipples and she whimpers. He ducks his head down and captures the right one with his mouth, his tongue caressing the nipple. His hand playing with the other.

"God, that feels so good, baby" Penelope moaned. Over the months her nipples have become more sensitive because of the pregnancy and Spencer knows it. Spencer helps her down on to the bed and pulls her panties down and climbs in between Penelope's legs. Penelope wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around and Spencer pulls his boxers off, throws them behind him and pushes into her.

She moans and Spencer speaks up his pace, he reaches a hand between them and pleasures her clit. She moans and squeezes and cums. The sensations are too much and it brings him over the edge with her. He moves off of her and lays next to her.

"I love you, Penny" Spencer said as he moved to spoon her

"I love you too Spencer" Penelope said yawning. They cuddle up and fall asleep.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_The next morning at Penelope and Spencer's_

"Hey, thank you guys so much for watching the girls" Penelope said

"No problem, PG. They are so cute" Emily said

"What is that I see on your finger" Tara said

"Oh this, just my engagement ring" Penelope said holding out her hand

"It is beautiful" Emily said "Do you know when you want it to be"

"We want it to be before little jelly here comes, so about two months" Penelope said

"TWO MONTHS" Tara said "I guess we better work quick then"

"Yup, lets get moving, I'll get the girls" Penelope said

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_Two months later_

"how are you feeling" Emily asked

"Like I'm as big as a house" Penelope said

"You are 8 months pregnant. I feel like it's okay" Tara said

"We I think you look beautiful Kitten" Rossi said coming into the room

"Really" Penelope asked

"Gorgeous" Emily said. Penelope was wearing a short, white, flowy sundress. The girls were wearing pale blue sundresses. Since it was just quick planned wedding they thought why waste money on dresses they would only wear once.

"Are you ready Kitten" Rossi asked

"Ready as I'll ever be, papa bear" Penelope said. The girls go ahead and take their places at the end of the Isle. The music starts and Dave leads Penelope down the Isle.

"Who here gives this woman away" the priest asked

"I do" Rossi said and then took his seat. Penelope took her place in front of Spencer. "I love you" She mouthed. "I love you too" He mouthed back.

"Take this ring and place it one her finger" The priest said. Spencer did and said his vows. Next was Penelope's turn, she put the ring on his finger and said her vows.

"If there is anyone here who thinks they have a reason for why this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said

"I have a reason" someone said

"What is that reason, you speak of" the preist asked

"Because I love you Spence"

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

"What" Spencer asked and everyone looked at her

"I love you Spence" Jennifer said

"Well this is awkward because I don't love you" Spencer said

"Ahhh" Penelope Groaned

"Honey, what's wrong" Spencer asked as he turned all of his attention to her

"I think my water just broke" Penelope said "But there is no way I am delivering this kid without being married first. I mean that was the whole point in planning a wedding in only 2 months"

"I feel like we should get to the hospital" Emily said. Penelope just gave them all a glare and looked at the priest and said "you are doing this so I can go give birth so can we get on with it".

"Well, since there are no more _Interruptions _I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" the priest said and Penelope gave him a quick kiss and they left on their way to the hospital.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_At the hospital _

_"_Push Penelope" the doctor said. Penelope pushed and the cry of their baby could be heard. The doctor looked back down to help her deliver the placenta but he saw another head.

"Um.. Okay so don't be alarmed but you are having another baby" he said

"Wait... another set of twins" Penelope Groaned "I blame you Spencer Reid, you and your super genius baby making powers"

"I love you too Penny" Spencer said making the doctor chuckle. Penelope delivered the other child and all was okay.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_In Penelope's hospital room_

"we are like some of former of the Brady bunch" Penelope Laughed. Penelope had delivered twin boys. There was a knock at the door and the team filed in. Emily and Tara were each holding the girls.

"So...twins" Emily laughed

"I don't think that's funny. I know I'm in the dog house" Spencer said with a smile. They all laughed.

"So, names" Rossi asked

"James Luke and Cody Martin Reid" Penelope said

"Thank you Penelope" Alvez said

"No prob, Bob" Penelope said making them laugh

"You need sleep, babe" Spencer said

"Don't think by taking excellent care of me, you won't be sleeping on the couch for giving me another set of twins" Penelope said

"I love you" Spencer said

"I love you too" Penelope said closing her eyes.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

Spencer puts the boys down and the group leave the room, letting Penelope rest. They are all having a somewhat pleasant conversation when Jennifer walks up.

"Whst are you doing here" Spencer asked

"Nice to see you too" Jennifer said

"It isn't" Spencer said "my wife just gave birth to twins and I'm not in the mood to deal with you"

"But-"

"No buts, Just leave us alone. We are happy. _I _am happy so stop trying to destroy it. Just go home to Henry and maybe you should try calling Will" Spencer said. Jennifer walked away and left the hospital.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**

_One more chapter_


	12. Chapter 12 (Re-Done)

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_Epilogue (Re-Done)_

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

_It has been three years since Penelope and Spencer got married and had twin boys. Their girls are four and a half. The boys are three and Penelope is four months pregnant. Jennifer took Henry and moved somewhere else. No one knows where they moved too. But after all she had done in public and private they didn't really care to find out. All they knew was that her life as their family member ended the moment she divorced will and made him move back to New Orleans, where he had family. Her letter of resignation was on Emily's desk the day after Spencer told her to stop trying to ruin his life. About a couple of months after Jennifer left Penelope and Spencer decided to try again with their wedding since it was ruined the first time, and caused her to go into labor. The wedding was Beautiful. Their were flowers everywhere tons of people crying(for good reasons/happy tears). Penelope bought an actual wedding dress because hey, why not she wasn't pregnant anymore. She had a long, plain white dress with a tiara and vail. For her it was an understated look but she looked beautiful, her makeup was even done simpler. She had Rossi walk her down the Isle again and they read their vows to each other and at the end they kissed. Not like the simple peck Penelope gave him the first time, it was screaming "the pregnancy hormones are gone but I'm still horny so take me". Anyway, after the ceremony they had cake and shoved it in each other's faces like babies do when they try to share. It was cute and everyone was happy and smiling and laughing like it was how it should have gone the first time. After they got married Penelope and Spencer spent two and a half weeks in Hawaii. Penelope thought it was the most beautiful and relaxing place ever, even if they didn't get outside much, if you know what I mean. After the honey moon they lived the rest of their lives together in happiness, like nothing bad had ever happened to them in the first place. Sure of course there was the occasional case every now and then but together they would be ok._

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**FIN**

I am so sorry for those who read the original 12th chapter of this story. I was seriously stressing myself to keep updating my stories on a schedule, and back to school shopping that I didn't take time to make it good and put any effort into it. Anyway for that I am sorry but to those who didn't read the original 12th chapter and to those who did, thank you for reading and thank you for the support and nice reviews, those are what made me redo this. :)


End file.
